


Lying in Wait

by BlackCats



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Unhealthy Relationships, dr0 spoilers, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro misses her sister.<br/>(Mukuro, Ryouko, and the patience of the hunt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying in Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess Carys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princess+Carys).



The script had to be followed. It dictated exactly what she should do, when she should do it, and for how long. All she had to do was follow the gist of what had been written down, and it all would fall perfectly into place.

It always did. Junko was never wrong.

Disobeying orders was something simply not allowed, under any circumstances, and Mukuro was well aware of this. She needed to do what she was told, bar any events that would make such impossible. The morals of it all were to be left to those in command.

…It was time.

Mukuro allowed her face to stretch into her biggest grin and rapped her knuckles loudly, crazily, upon the door that belonged to Ryouko Otonashi. It was stamped all over with stickers and markings that read  _“This is my room!”_ and it would make sense only to the amnesiac girl within.

The door creaked open and Ryouko peered at her with big, innocent red eyes that reminded Mukuro of a newborn fawn. She appeared tentative, knuckles white, gripping the frame with trembling fingers. “Wh…Who are you?”

The practiced words flowed from her lips, twisted around her tongue, sounding like someone else’s voice even as she made to elbow her way inside. “This simply won’t do! It’s a catastrophe, you know! I’m not going to give up until you remember who I am no matter how many times that empty head of yours resets!”

“Wha—hey…! No, no, leave me  _aloooone_!”

Ryouko quickly realized her attempts to close the door were pointless, and she skittered back into her room with swift, nervous steps. Mukuro slammed the door behind her and lifted a hand to form a V, placing it so that it spread around one eye.

“You  _suuure_ you don’t remember me?”

She flipped through her notebook, biting her lip, bouncing up and down on her heels. Her eyes turned huge and petrified. “Oh no, oh no, you’re  _E-E-Enoshima—_ “

“That’s  _riiight_! Enoshima Junko-chan! Ultimate Fashion Girl!” Mukuro was getting tired of reintroducing herself over and over, but she tried not to let her demeanor show it.

Ryouko let out a long wail of terror and scrambled into her bed, hiding in the far corner, peering over the edge of the pillow held tight against her chest. Huh, last time she had hid beneath the blankets. “Why are you here? I-I don’t want to talk with you! This has nothing to do with me!”

“It has  _everything_ to do with you,” Mukuro said, pitching her voice down so she sounded low and dangerous.

The redheaded girl broke into a spell of shivers. “I-I don’t want you here…! I’ll scream! I’ll d-do  _something_!I don’t want you anywhere near me!”

How many times had she heard that now? She opened her mouth for another rehearsed reply, but Ryouko was so petrified that she kept whimpering into her pillow, rocking slightly, eyes squeezed shut.

“I-I…I just want to meet Matsuda-kun…I want to meet him, I want to meet him…!”

_Matsuda. Of course._

Mukuro tried to speak but nothing came out. She looked into the nearby closet mirror, hearing the jangle of earrings and bracelets and then—then there was the annoying sensation of makeup laced across her face…! She looked just like her. A real twin. No one would be able to tell the difference between them just based on looks alone now.

But…

“I want to meet Matsuda-kun…I just want to be happy with him…”

She looked over at the whimpering Ryouko, feeling her chest constrict. It wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair at all. Knowing her sister, this could very well be a ploy for Despair, however…It…

It stung so much that Mukuro couldn’t even get any pleasure out of it.

Why did she have to do this? Hadn’t they been separated enough as it was? Her stint in Fenrir had been so long…Now she finally got back and  _this_  had to happen. Ryouko and Matsuda had each other, but she…She didn’t even have herself.

No one ever remembered Mukuro Ikusaba.

Just Junko Enoshima. But she couldn’t be a substitute for her own sister. Mukuro was aware that the silence between them was stretching itself thin, though at that moment, she simply didn’t care. She couldn’t even fake being her correctly. Junko was one of a kind. No one could ever replicate her.

So many things could go wrong with this plan, and if that happened…Junko might never…

Mukuro found herself whispering to her own reflection. “I just want my sister back.”

Ryouko quieted, lifting her head slightly in order to regard her cautiously. “E-Enoshima-san…?”

Whirling on her, Mukuro placed her hands on either side of Ryouko and cornered her into the wall. The mattress creaked and dipped down beneath their weight; Mukuro couldn’t even meet her eyes. She hung her head, chiding herself for losing control, but the ache in her chest was getting worse and worse by the moment.

“You remember him, don’t you? Matsuda-kun?”

“O-Of course I do…I’ll never forget my beloved Matsuda-kun!” She sounded both bewildered and almost offended, as if the notion was ludicrous. Forget the love of her life? Hah!

Mukuro’s face acquired a strained smile. “But…But you forgot you had a sister, didn’t you?”

“A-A sister? Family…?”

“She’s always been there for you. Tried her best. Does anything and everything you want. She’s really tired of being left alone.”

“Wh-Why…Why doesn’t she come visit me then?”

“She does. A lot.” Mukuro finally met her gaze, looking far more soldier in that instant than fashionista.

“E-Enoshima-san…You’re my sister…?!” She sounded horrified. Understandably so. And her continued ignorance was simply too much for Mukuro during that moment, who shook her head so vigorously that her ponytails looked as if they were going to fly across the room.

“I’m not Junko Enoshima.” She gripped Ryouko’s shoulder hard, her entire body trembling now. “I’m Mukuro. Mukuro Ikusaba. How can you remember Matsuda-kun and not  _me_?” Something akin to pained laughter gasped out of her constricting throat. “Your own…Your own  _sister_?!”

“Ikusaba…? Pl-Please…You’re hurting me…”

Mukuro scoffed, closing her eyes and bowing her head again. “You used to like it,” she said as she let go. This was disgraceful. She truly despised this streak of weakness that made her sound like a homesick toddler—if she had still been in Fenrir, the other mercenaries would have never stopped laughing. But she didn’t  _care_. Loneliness was the worst feeling. At least when she had been away, she had still been able to keep in contact with her beloved younger sister.

Now, she might as well have been dead. All for this grandiose scheme involving the boy that apparently meant so much more to her than she ever could.

“Of course you don’t remember me. I’m worthless. I keep forgetting,” she whispered, staring at the beige covers.

A familiar touch caused her to freeze. Nails were twining through that odd combination of dye and hair extensions she had to wear, sliding past soft tresses and scraping along her scalp in a pattern very similar to petting. It was probably coarser than most people would ever find comfortable, but it felt like heaven to Mukuro.

“Muku-chan. Even _I_  thought you were stronger than this _._ ”

Breath lodging itself somewhere between her heart and her tongue, she dared to look up, to meet the now bright and scheming gaze of Ryouko Otonashi. She continued to stroke her hair in slow, precise movements, head tilted slightly, and the true Junko Enoshima was visible in every lazy, calculated gesture.

“J…Junko?”

Just like that, the effect was broken. Ryouko blinked. And blinked again. Her arms went back to hugging the pillow even as she shivered, pushing as far away from her as possible as if her intent was to burrow clear through the wall. “Wh-Who are you? What are you doing in my room?”

Mukuro quickly collected herself, hopping back to her feet, plastering another smile on even as she effortlessly slid back into the scripted dialog she had been given to enact.

A thought burned in her mind, which caused a surge of energy to force her tired limbs into action.

_That’s…That’s right! All I have to do is follow her script! If I do, I’ll…I’ll get my sister back. She’s never wrong. I just have to be patient._

Ryouko was trembling, as if reading the crazed look in her eyes.

_She’ll come back to me. I know she will. I just have to do my part!_

Face twisting into an ugly leer, Mukuro cackled, tongue lolling out. “That same old question again? I’ll repeat it as many times as I have to! I’m Enoshima Junko-chan! Upupu…I won’t stop until you remember the name!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago for my dear friend Carys (jvnko at Tumblr) at her behest, and it was to her liking, so here it is for prosperity!


End file.
